<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【南北CP/蒲郭/星韬】双生火焰 / Twin Flame （背德现实向） by 刀耕人 (FuturesBroker)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026561">【南北CP/蒲郭/星韬】双生火焰 / Twin Flame （背德现实向）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturesBroker/pseuds/%E5%88%80%E8%80%95%E4%BA%BA'>刀耕人 (FuturesBroker)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>真相是假 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detective College, 名侦探学院, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, RPS - Freeform, 现实向, 背德向, 蒲熠星/郭文韬 - Freeform, 蒲熠星x郭文韬 - Freeform, 金融</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturesBroker/pseuds/%E5%88%80%E8%80%95%E4%BA%BA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个夜晚，一间酒店，两个人，两颗心，一个灵魂。<br/>我们的灵魂是双生火焰，我们的爱还在燃烧，我们约定视而不见绝口不提。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>九明 - Relationship, 南北 - Relationship, 南北cp, 嘟石丽人, 星韬 - Relationship, 纬均 - Relationship, 蒲熠星郭文韬 - Relationship, 蒲郭 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>真相是假 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 凌晨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>名侦探学院南北CP同人。<br/>涉及南北CP、纬均、嘟石丽人、九明，不涉及其他CP。<br/>灵感来自电影《在床上》、《罗马的房子》。<br/>与正主完全无关，请勿上升，OOC属于我。<br/>现实向苟且阴暗背德、可能包含脏话及情色描写。<br/>热血难凉职场失意自我否定有女友ppp × 唯利是图贪心不足金融社畜有未婚妻ggg<br/>请勿随意传播，请圈地自萌。<br/>未成年读者请自觉退出。<br/>可能还包含未提示的雷点，如有不适请立刻退出关闭窗口，请不要随意举报我或我的作品，万分感谢。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0 Intro<br/>
不只是过去无法改变，也许未来也是无法改变的。<br/>
比如花谢水流的离开，比如神迷目眩的遇见。<br/>
我时常会想，我们在来到这个世界之前是不是曾经分享着同一个生命，作为同一个灵魂而存在。<br/>
无论相隔多么遥远，我都能感觉到彼此心灵近在咫尺。<br/>
映照着相见恨晚的你，原来我们都只拥有一半的自己。<br/>
我将永不知疲倦也不知极限，哪怕只能再看你一遍。</p><p>1 凌晨<br/>
郭文韬被撩起一半的衬衫就那样翻着，一只苍白的过分的手掌掩在衬衫明亮的绿色之下，紧贴着他裸露着的皮肤静止不动。皮肤底下是微微凸起的肋骨，顺着粗重的喘息一起一伏。<br/>
“我甚至不知道你的名字。”<br/>
“郭文韬。”<br/>
“好，郭文韬。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“你不问问我的名字？”<br/>
“抱抱我。”<br/>
“蒲熠星，我是蒲熠星。”<br/>
“碎嘴子。”<br/>
手掌的主人不自觉地微微蜷起指尖，在郭文韬的皮肤上摁出浅浅的凹陷，他以为能准确抓住他心脏跳动的脉搏，却是不知死活先暴露了平静底下的疯魔。</p><p>深灰色的24寸TUMI行李箱上歪歪扭扭贴着许多行李托运贴，主人显然没耐心去打理一个箱子的美观。滚轮从合缝不甚紧密的青石板路面碾过，也许是重量不轻，声音响的毫不客气。只是恰好在黄昏中被秦淮老门东的市井热闹一衬，才柔和了几分显得没那样跋扈。<br/>
花迹酒店的灯牌高挂在赭红色墙壁上，远远就能看见，走近了找起店面却不起眼了。简陋的飞檐和铜牌，昏黄的灯光和夜色交相映衬着两人宽的门庭，字是精工雕刻的新字，墙是灰砖泥缝的旧墙。</p><p>斑驳的大门半开不开，拢得羞涩。<br/>
老门东中营52号。<br/>
蒲熠星推开大门，吱呀一声，就将街市喧嚣关在了身后。</p><p>狠狠把自己摔进松软的大床里，深呼吸抱紧了枕头。<br/>
从北京到南京两个小时飞机再加上一个小时的车程，工作这两年被迫习惯了各地旅途奔波，这点短途旅程绝对算不上难熬，但这并不代表他发自内心喜欢。<br/>
周围明明都是花草原木，却散发着一股机舱特有的叫人作呕的气味。<br/>
哦，原来是他自己的外套。</p><p>说来好笑，蒲熠星对于人的认知，是从气味开始的。<br/>
今天来的新同事，穿了套Lancer定制西装，这对他来说可能过目即忘，但是这个同事早上喝过的曼特宁残留的香气和出门穿的潘海利根Endymion，都能准确叠加在对其的认知之上。<br/>
这套行为逻辑，只对于人类有效，至于猫么。<br/>
养猫公理之一，养猫的人会选择性对猫屎暂时失去嗅觉。<br/>
瓜蛋爸爸是永远不会嫌弃瓜蛋的。</p><p>暮色四合，蒲熠星换上了香芋紫的卫衣和水洗牛仔裤准备出门。<br/>
据这里的前台介绍，这家酒店只有19间房，现在恰逢两月份春节情人节旺季早都已经满房。<br/>
噱头。<br/>
在心里嗤了一声，礼貌性点了点头表示应答。</p><p>走过细窄的风雨连廊，是个半合围的院落。<br/>
院落地上铺的不是传统的青石板，乍一看土黄色灰扑扑不怎么讲究，却是设计师刻意安排的“北砖南用”，让北方的炕砖在南方的白墙黛瓦里也能如鱼得水。<br/>
绵华而稠彩，密照而疏朗，这院落有个名字。<br/>
落花人独立。</p><p>二月雨水欠落花，人倒是真有一个。<br/>
古朴的石桌前坐着一个男人，侧身坐着面貌看不真切，只是这身鲜亮的苹果绿衬衫叫人不注意也难。原本店家准备的茶席被卷起放在一边，茶道六君子知交零落无家可归。面前腾出来的地方摆着一台笔记本电脑，屏幕发着莹莹的光，可以听见敲击键盘的声音此起彼伏。<br/>
男人的座椅旁边斜斜贴着一棵垂丝海棠，脚边是零星随意的几盆绣球花枝叶舒展，后面垂了一墙沉绿的荆棘藤蔓没有开花，大概是蔷薇。院落、墙头、窗台入目可及都是花草树木，蓬勃生机和沧桑颓败难解难分，任由永恒的自然和自由去重塑世俗留下的造作和驯服。<br/>
蒲熠星不禁想笑，这个人，比他还不解风情。</p><p>拿出手机关掉闪光灯，蒲熠星站在院子门口拍了一张照片。<br/>
编辑尺寸，叠个滤镜，一气呵成。<br/>
点开私人微信从置顶的十来个聊天找到女友的头像，发送。<br/>
「我到了，这里环境还不错。」<br/>
消息回的很快，是一张照片，贴着可爱的贴纸。<br/>
「好多花花草草，我们在家里也种几盆吧。」<br/>
「只要你种的活。」<br/>
「给爷爬。话说今天晚饭吃肉酱意面~」<br/>
「厉害了，新技能get阿。」<br/>
「那可不，等你回来，爱你。」<br/>
「爱你。」</p><p>蒲熠星意犹未尽似的翻了翻聊天记录，甜蜜的可爱的搞怪的互相揭短的互相吵架的又和好如初的，应有尽有，很是满意。<br/>
爱情里的谎言和真相由谁举证凭谁界定。<br/>
当验证谎言需要付出的代价就和印证真理时需要的一样高昂，就不会再有傻子去纠结区别。</p><p>秦淮河边值得玩的地方可太多，未见山就是其中一家酒吧。<br/>
门口没有招贴宣传，像是低调的不叫人发现，如果能提前察觉里面在搞什么该死的情人节策划，蒲熠星发誓他一定不会踏进这个门口。</p><p>随意找了个靠门口角落的位置，点了杯长岛冰茶，蒲熠星开始端详手背上紫色的荧光数字，0420，和他生日有点像。<br/>
每个进场的人手背上都被盖了个章，看了前后进来的客人，他只猜想大概是年会抽奖类似的，也不甚在意。<br/>
还没有到十二点的酒吧气氛躁动不安，就像是到达临界点的那一簇火，只等一阵风。</p><p>音乐被切成了“CRAZY IN LOVE”，DJ重新混音的版本，听第一小节几个音符就听出来了脑海里蹦出歌名，蒲熠星心里一跳。<br/>
他曾经为这首歌编过一支舞，在镜子前通宵练习，参加过街舞比赛拿过第一，比赛录像应该还能在视频网站和学校贴吧里搜到。<br/>
晚上十点多室友喊他回去早点休息，他是怎么回答的呢。<br/>
街舞社社长的门面担当当然不能输啦。<br/>
练舞的时候还有女孩子来围观，穿着可爱的JK裙或者是街舞的行头，自己家的小女友经常坐在最前面等他一起回去。<br/>
小腿和膝盖附近经常拉伤的地方，贴了龙标膏药贴，散发着幽幽的麝香味。<br/>
自己的记忆其实大部分模糊了，明明自己是这段记忆的主人公，充满热烈激情心无旁骛的感觉却早已面目全非，遥远疏离得像是封存了十年。</p><p>好在身体比大脑愚蠢，也比大脑坦率，没来得及回想起的碎片，身体却已经莽撞地活动了起来。<br/>
酒壮怂人胆。<br/>
蒲熠星想，可太有道理了。<br/>
世界上有治疗抑郁症的药物，有治疗晕车的药物，有治疗失眠症的药物，为什么就没有治疗孤僻的药物。<br/>
难道孤僻不是病吗？<br/>
他总以为只要和别人不一样，都算是病呢。<br/>
那酒精一定是算一种药，毕竟喝了酒的酒鬼都能大同小异千篇一律。<br/>
把剩下的一饮而尽放下玻璃杯，紫色卫衣的身影走进攒动的茫茫人潮，径直往舞池里去，像一尾脱离河岸回归人海的鱼，无风也起浪。</p><p>未见山最靠里面的是东面DJ台，郭文韬看了一眼桌面没有静音却听不见一点铃声的手机，迟疑了几秒，才拿起手机起身向外走去。<br/>
“明天假期结束不用来公司，直接去南大，郎先生会去那里拜会他的一个导师。”<br/>
“好的。”<br/>
郭文韬对着手机和手哈气，凝成一小团水雾飞快散去，南京的暮冬比北京更冷。<br/>
「南京这里也好冷，你那边呢。」<br/>
意料之内的消息来的很快，十二个小时的时差兴许正在午休。<br/>
「大太阳~回去你就认不出我啦，我要晒黑一圈。」<br/>
「你是去挖煤了吗？」<br/>
「对鸭，明天换个地方继续挖，嘿嘿。」<br/>
「别紧张，宝贝一定可以的。」<br/>
「那是当然啦嘻嘻。」<br/>
「我去喝酒了，一会回酒店。」<br/>
「只可以喝两杯哦。」<br/>
「嗯，遵命。」</p><p>收好手机，郭文韬四下看了一圈，恰好没有出租车在等，可能时间还早。又懒得在寒风里等车，于是转身回去不见山再坐会。</p><p>一抹似曾相识的果绿色从门口晃进来，寻找座位的视线和舞池里的蒲熠星陡然碰上，越过无数人的肩膀和脸庞。<br/>
郭文韬的眸光落在舞池里的一个年轻人身上，跟随音乐节拍灵活地扭动关节，是他羡慕不来的随心所欲。不停变幻的昏暗灯光几乎看不出那件卫衣的本来颜色，可能是粉色或者是紫色。男孩的头发没有打理只是细软得搭着，偶尔甩头露出锋利的下颌线，看穿着像是一个普通大学生没什么两样。歌曲复杂的鼓点完全难不倒他，许多是即兴的动作，行云流水一气呵成。跳着舞的青年在发光，周围人群甚至自动让出了一小圈空地，由他跳围着他尖叫欢呼。<br/>
终于意识到好像视线停留在对方身上过久，有点不太礼貌，有意识想要挪开却办不到。郭文韬现在有点懊悔，这种时候莫名其妙的对视好像变成一场拉锯战，谁先移开就谁先输了，他不想输。<br/>
那个男孩状似不经意的避过身边男的女的不怀好意的手，微微低头垂下眼眸，热烈执着的视线准确无误的再次捕捉到郭文韬，显然他想让这场对视的游戏继续，他也不想输。<br/>
此时迟钝的猎人还没有察觉，他们正是彼此的猎物。</p><p>灯光陡暗又乍亮。<br/>
舞池升降台开启，人潮往两边涌去。视线所及之处只有张牙舞爪的五光十色，他们猝不及防失去了彼此的下落。<br/>
台上的MC开始走流程，穿着粉色改良睡衣比基尼的姐姐妹妹一个个精神抖擞亮相表演，午夜刚刚开始，她们的诱捕也在循序渐进。</p><p>蒲熠星试图忽视心里的失落，那个人他看到了，和他长得好像，就是那个在院子里遇到的人。<br/>
不过没关系，回到酒店也许就能碰上。<br/>
他就这样理直气壮的把希望寄托给了老天爷。<br/>
他开始想念这个对手，毕竟他试图接近他的步伐被打断，还没有能分出胜负输赢来。</p><p>重新落座的文韬扫视了一圈，兴致缺缺。<br/>
如果要隐藏一颗星星，就该把它放进银河。如果要把它从银河里找出来，就把它摘下来仔细看看，是不是愿意照亮你手心的小星星。</p><p>台上的投影正有数字在跳动，忽然停下一组数字。<br/>
0321，0331。<br/>
“各位小哥哥小姐姐可以看一看手背上，数字的编号前三位是序号，末尾是0代表单身，末尾1代表已经有主啦。”<br/>
“刚才抽到的这两位帅哥美女在吗？0321和0331请上台来！COME ON!”</p><p>人群一阵骚动，从台侧走上一男一女。<br/>
“石凯，要去玩这个吗？”<br/>
“对阿，嘟嘟有你在，我们运气超好的。”<br/>
额前束着发带的男孩子显得有点腼腆又有点兴奋，身旁单马尾的女孩子被这幅鬼马精灵的模样逗笑，一边淑女状掩面笑一边打了他的手臂。</p><p>“好，请两位稍等，接下来还有一对情侣和两对陌生人，那让我们来看看他们是谁呢？”<br/>
1101，1111。</p><p>“老齐走嘛，陪我上去玩会。”<br/>
“不去，丢人。”<br/>
“走嘛，老齐觉得我给你丢人吗，好伤心。”<br/>
“好吧，好吧。”<br/>
齐思钧心想，不是怕你太丢人，是怕你太招人。</p><p>“哇哦是一对帅哥情侣，那我们来看看接下来的两队陌生人会不会擦出爱的火花呢？”<br/>
1980，1990。<br/>
0420，0410。</p><p>两个纤瘦的少年从两个卡座走出来，吵吵闹闹上了台。<br/>
“谁来酒吧还穿大学LOGO的衣服阿？”唐九洲推了推圆框眼镜看着和自己一起上台的卷毛少年。<br/>
“北影就是了不起怎么样？”邵明明委屈但邵明明不说，他只是来找同学回去做外景表演作业。<br/>
“我直接刷脸就能进的学校。”唐九洲还就是不服了，这个人看起来瘦瘦小小，是不是偷得自己家哥哥的衣服穿。<br/>
“你跑龙套都不配。”邵明明毫不客气的怼回去。</p><p>蒲熠星再三确认了自己手背上的编号，忽然觉得今天一半灰暗一半晴朗。<br/>
郭文韬侧眼看了一下虎口的编号，0420，并没有要起身的意思。</p><p>酒保依次往吧台的最左和最右推了两杯Tomorrow，两个男人分别道谢伸手接过，露出手背和虎口的编号。<br/>
“台上在叫你们俩？”<br/>
隔着长长的弧形吧台，坐在两端的人都有些狐疑地看着酒保。<br/>
酒保的眼神在两人之间逡巡，露出一个意义不明的笑。</p><p>目光捕捉到对方的瞬间，两人不约而同抬起手腕。<br/>
郭文韬挑眉，忍不住放任嘴角翘起露出今天晚上第一个真心的笑容。<br/>
蒲熠星垂下眼睛有些认命似的笑了，舌尖舔了舔牙齿，微抬下巴对着他做了一个“走”的口型。<br/>
漂浮的灵魂好像终于落到实处，彷徨和不安消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是笃定。<br/>
笃定只要有这个人在，万物统统都有趣，人间什么都值得，天涯海角都可以去闯，天开异想都敢梦一梦。</p><p>“0420，0410。这两位陌生人还在吗？还是退缩了呢？今天可是为爱勇敢之夜！”<br/>
“来了。”</p><p>蒲熠星身后跟着郭文韬，明明是陌生人看起来却那样登对和熟稔，甚至台下舞池有尖锐的女声喊着“杨洋”。<br/>
蒲熠星扑哧笑了，接到郭文韬的凉凉一瞪的眼刀，开心的像是得到衷心首肯。</p><p>MC看着这对陌生人，有点头疼，这可能是台上最沉默的一组。<br/>
“AYE AYE，各位ATTENTION！我们台上有两组情侣和两组陌生人，我们的游戏也即将开始，请把尖叫给情侣的爱和陌生人的爱！”<br/>
“让我们的来听一听他们有没有什么要说的吧。”</p><p>“什么游戏尽管来，我们家嘟嘟玩什么都贼厉害，我辅助。”石凯对自己家女朋友比对自己更有信心。<br/>
“大家晚上好，我们就重在参与了，比赛第二，爱情第一。”齐思钧并不想在度假期间给自己的主持生涯加个钟。<br/>
“MC小哥好帅哦，我们冲着大奖来的，一定拿下！”邵明明拦住唐九洲抢过了话筒，无奈唐九洲实在是手无缚鸡之力，只有仍由话语权被夺走。<br/>
“我们……”蒲熠星开了个头，就开始卡壳，下意识看向身边的郭文韬。郭文韬的余光似乎接收到求助信号，依旧看着远处放空，大发慈悲补了一句。<br/>
“不熟。”</p><p>MC内心暗暗思忖，最后这对看着怎么像是金主包养大学生阿，陌生不认识的搞得一副不可说的样子，不过到底还是见多识广只是多停了一会就作罢。<br/>
不知道蒲熠星自己二十五岁，被人认成是SUGAR DADDY包养的小白脸会怎么想，尤其是这个金主还是郭文韬。</p><p>“那我们就开始第一个游戏，网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘。”<br/>
台子中央放着一个黑盒，黑盒外面露着若干参差不齐的红绳。<br/>
“这其中只有四根绳子是完整长度，也就是只有八根个绳头对面是有人在的，剩下的绳子已经在盒子里被剪断。选择一根绳子，然后我们把盒子打开，如果抽到断绳就淘汰啦，如果对面连着的人是别的组的人，也不能算成功。只有选中没有被剪断的绳子，并且对面拉着的正好是你的小伙伴，才算成功哦。绳子都是一样的，就让我们交给天意。希望不会是全军覆没吧哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>也许是爱神顽皮成性，总爱给年轻的情侣们增加一点多余的甜蜜记忆。<br/>
“我裂开了呀。”石凯有点赌气的把绳子丢开，是一根断掉的绳子。<br/>
“哈哈哈，你看我们是一样的，说不定原来是一根绳子。”嘟嘟挥了挥手里同样是断掉的绳子。<br/>
“喏，这样就好了。”嘟嘟拿过石凯的，把两根绳子叠在一起，轻轻巧巧打了个死结。<br/>
石凯接过，瞬间被这一根打了个结的小红绳哄好了，红着脸把嘟嘟的小手攥紧了一些。</p><p>“我就说嘛老齐。”周峻纬晃了晃手里的绳头，一把扯过来。<br/>
“喂。”对面的齐思钧被扯的一个踉跄，在周峻纬身边站定。<br/>
“不愧是你。”齐思钧索性趴到男朋友的肩头，顺便看看周围小朋友们的战果。<br/>
“不愧是你才对。”周峻纬侧头小声在齐思钧耳边说。</p><p>齐思钧在看的那两个大学生小朋友果然是不负小朋友之名。<br/>
“诶，这什么狗屎运吗？”唐九洲看着手里的绳子连着对面的卷毛少年，有点绝望了。<br/>
“你会不会玩连连看？是不是每一把开局都是天崩那种的？”邵明明毫不退让。<br/>
“不会吧不会吧，给我一小时就能给你直接写个连连看，还能全自动托管！”唐九洲是想好好讲话的，但是不知道为什么一遇上这个人就很烦躁，想揉他那头小卷毛。<br/>
“托管，你以为斗地主吗？”邵明明逮到机会就还嘴，可是这个人又特别高，只能昂着头吵架，累死了。</p><p>蒲熠星没想到会是这种根本不存在人为干预可能性的游戏，真就是十分天注定。<br/>
蒲熠星更没想到的是绳子对面会真的是那个穿绿色衬衫的男人。<br/>
他粗略数了一下盒子外大概有16个线头，其中8个线头有配对，再8选1的机会才能选中。<br/>
也太巧了。</p><p>也太巧了。<br/>
16/16*15*14*13*12*11*10*9这种概率也能撞上不至于吧，郭文韬在心里吐槽了这家酒吧的不靠谱以及今天要不要和老板提加薪，兴许可能被同意。<br/>
郭文韬手里拿着绳子的一端，对面就是刚才那个紫色卫衣的男孩。</p><p>概率统计可能是人类在数学领域最苦心孤诣的一场骗局。<br/>
这个念头在蒲熠星和郭文韬脑子里同时浮现了一瞬，一时之间两个人有点相顾无言。难以置信的看了看身边莫名其妙也成功了的两组，自以为深谙数学世界法则的男人，忽然有点不敢彼此对视，淡淡的尴尬开始弥漫开来。</p><p>齐思钧显然也注意到了这对奇怪的陌生人，勾着周峻纬的肩膀感慨道。<br/>
“他们好有默契。”<br/>
周峻纬的恋爱小课堂永不下课并永远为终身学员齐思钧开放。<br/>
“真的很搭。”<br/>
蒲熠星和郭文韬被这不知从哪来的声音吓了一跳，互相几不可查的瞟一眼，有的人耳廓红透了一圈。</p><p>“这个结果真是出乎我们的意料，居然有三组都成功了，看来今天确实是个被丘比特眷顾的一天。感谢我们第一对情侣，虽然挑战到此为止了，结束后请移步到我们拍照区留影吧，算是我们的小福利哦。那我们游戏继续，第二个游戏，吃定你了！”</p><p>穿睡衣装的小姐姐端了一盆果盘上来，还没等宣布规则，唐九洲顺手捞了根香蕉剥开皮，嗷呜就是一大口，刚才只喝了酒，垫一垫先。<br/>
“看来这组已经选定了要投喂的水果了？”MC让了一步，把话筒递给唐九洲。<br/>
那一口香蕉在嘴里，吐也不是，咽也不是，圆圆的眼睛里是大大的问号。<br/>
“我们这个游戏，就是选一种水果，让你的队友蒙上眼睛，由你指挥，让他吃到水果就算成功。”<br/>
“喂！”邵明明暴躁地在唐九洲的后背狠狠拍了一记。<br/>
唐九洲刚好一呛，咽了下去，脸也不知道是憋的还是怎么的，红了一层。<br/>
投喂香蕉吗，也太那个了。<br/>
没等旖旎盘桓过脑海，就被小卷毛的血泪控诉打断了。<br/>
“我不要吃你吃过的！”<br/>
“我口水没毒！”</p><p>MC笑看着吵吵闹闹的两人，“那我们就正式开始咯，记时三分钟！”</p><p>“我来蒙眼吧，我听他的。”齐思钧接过小姐姐手里的眼罩，乖巧的坐在那里微微笑，也不在乎选的什么水果，商量策略要怎么指挥，反正周峻纬在一定没有问题的。<br/>
周峻纬看一眼果盘，挑了串马奶葡萄，捻下一颗在指尖，笑出两汪酒窝的甜。<br/>
齐思钧看不见只能感觉到变幻的灯光，台下突然炸起来的尖叫声大得他快失聪。有点慌张，右手习惯性伸出去摸索，整个人却先被熟悉安心的气息笼罩，永远温柔的手捉住他的手腕。<br/>
“唔。”<br/>
舌头推着湿软的葡萄挤进他的口腔。<br/>
台下的欢呼声和音乐声震耳欲聋，齐思钧只能听到自己的心跳声，不用问也知道是谁在恶作剧的亲吻。<br/>
喉结上下滚动，有些艰难的将葡萄囫囵吞下去。<br/>
周峻纬亲手把齐思钧的眼罩摘了，像是端详陌生人似的，这么好看的眼睛不应当被遮起来，于是随心所欲的低下头亲了亲他的眼尾。<br/>
迎接他的是齐思钧毫不硬气的殊死抵抗和真心实意的放任自由。</p><p>小游戏？舞黄梗？麻烦往后稍稍。</p><p>至于另一组陌生人。<br/>
石头剪刀布。<br/>
是的，这两个人在玩石头剪刀布，看架势还是采用了严谨的国际惯例三局两胜机制，多么符合成年人的决胜方式。</p><p>“请问这两位是在？”MC虚心下问。<br/>
“谁输了谁蒙眼。”蒲熠星理所当然的答。<br/>
“谁赢了谁选水果。”郭文韬补充道。</p><p>这是他们围观了旁边那对真情侣的操作之后互相妥协的结果。<br/>
三把都是石头和布。<br/>
蒲熠星的石头，郭文韬的布。<br/>
郭文韬努力控制表情，有些复杂的看着蒲熠星，这人是来天克我的？<br/>
蒲熠星耸肩低头，试图不笑得太过欠揍，不辞辛劳自己来行使这项权利，替眼前这个坐着的陌生人仔细戴上眼罩。</p><p>剩下的水果不多，其实都不大好喂，要么是很麻烦。他直觉这个男人应该会有洁癖，他清楚地在烟味酒味混杂的酒吧分辨出了他身上衬衫的柔顺剂香味还有已经几不可查的须后水金缕梅的味道。<br/>
蒲熠星抓起盘子里殷红的蛇果咬下一口。<br/>
走到郭文韬面前，捏着那一小块踌躇了一下，挪到郭文韬左边靠近的地方，一张口就能要咬到。<br/>
“现在，在左边。”蒲熠星简略提醒道。<br/>
郭文韬第一反应是，他说左边，那就是自己的右边。<br/>
偏头往右轻轻一咬，咬了个空。<br/>
郭文韬有点疑惑的歪头，孩子气的撅了一下嘴。<br/>
“你不信我。”蒲熠星有些诧异，语气还有点小受伤。<br/>
“……”郭文韬想说，那是我预判了你的预判。<br/>
“现在，还在左边。”蒲熠星把蛇果挪到了郭文韬的右边。<br/>
郭文韬选择相信一次这个陌生人，往左边偏头尝试着找蛇果依然失败。<br/>
“你……”<br/>
还没等他反唇相讥，一块凉凉的果肉被塞进了他嘴里，止住了他的话头。可能是两个人都有点唐突的紧张，他的牙齿好像磕到了那个人的手指。<br/>
索性，郭文韬在他的指节边不动声色地舔了一圈。明明眼睛还被蒙着，嘴里咀嚼着果肉，愣是吃出一种生啖其肉的气势。<br/>
蒲熠星痉挛似的把手指抽回来，背在身后蜷成了拳。<br/>
郭文韬自己摘下眼罩捏在手里把玩，盯着蒲熠星笑得狡黠。<br/>
害人之心不可有阿，这位小朋友。</p><p>“那恭喜两组，都完成了我们的考验，如果要决出今晚的最佳拍档的话，我们需要临时增加一个挑战，可以选择继续或放弃。”<br/>
MC挑了挑眉毛，笑得有些不怀好意。</p><p>“继续。”郭文韬毫不犹豫的回答，沉没成本在教他继续。<br/>
“放弃。”蒲熠星不敢保证按照MC的语气，还会有些什么奇怪的挑战，观察和推测教他放弃。<br/>
在内部意见不一致的时候，是另一组率先做出了选择。<br/>
“我们放弃。”<br/>
周峻纬揽着齐思钧，齐思钧手里还捧着MC送的礼物，小瓶的加勒比椰子朗姆酒和几支白玫瑰。<br/>
“都看这么久的热闹了，不礼尚往来，让别人也看一看吗？”蒲熠星挑眉，看向周峻纬。<br/>
“这么快就一致对外了？”周峻纬面上诧异内心好笑，可以确定这家伙绝对是在记仇，刚才和老齐明目张胆议论他们俩很默契的仇。<br/>
“不试试就放弃有点可惜吧？”郭文韬凉凉的声音从后面传来。<br/>
“你们玩的开心，我们先回家了。”齐思钧腾出手来牵住周峻纬，接茬道，“他明天早上还要接诊，如果你们有心理问题，欢迎前来咨询。我们姑且也算是认识了，算你们VIP价。”<br/>
周峻纬费了很大的涵养功夫才没有笑出声，这只小狐狸。</p><p>“那这最后一组的决定是什么呢，你们已经没有对手了，还要继续挑战吗？”<br/>
“继续！”两句重叠异口同声。<br/>
“哇哦，没想到能走到这个比赛最后的居然是两个临时组合起来的陌生人，我们最后一个挑战由我们台下的观众发起，哪边获得的尖叫声高就判哪边赢！”<br/>
台下爆发出一阵口哨声和叫好声。</p><p>蒲熠星苦笑，居然被他不幸言中，真就是被看热闹。<br/>
郭文韬没什么表情，只是偶尔咬手指的动作泄露了一丝紧张。</p><p>有许多举手还有示意MC的，背后的大屏幕上投射的画面是摄像捕捉到的一对情侣，那个粉色头发的女孩子扬起了一个势在必得的笑容，向镜头比了个手势。<br/>
三，二，一。<br/>
女孩嘴里衔着一只车厘子，勾住身边男孩子的脖子深深吻了上去。</p><p>这个吻有多浓，蒲熠星看了想窒息，郭文韬看了想跑路。<br/>
吻毕，女孩从嘴里吐出一颗核和一根打了结的梗，挑衅似的回望摄像机。<br/>
男孩子的脸颊红得要滴血。</p><p>这题超纲了，老师。</p><p>“等一下，挑战是只要比哪边尖叫声比较大就可以了吧？”郭文韬向MC确认判定规则。<br/>
“你想干嘛？”蒲熠星摇了摇头几乎要放弃，不可能的。<br/>
“想赢也不是没可能。”郭文韬扫了一圈舞池，以男孩子居多。</p><p>郭文韬回头看了一眼蒲熠星。<br/>
蒲熠星隐约感觉胸口一凉，目光像是有实质穿透了他的心脏。<br/>
他有些僵硬的站在原地，右手手指习惯性的弯曲成纠结的角度。</p><p>郭文韬动作缓慢又直接地把衬衫拉出一半。</p><p>-他知道男人会为之尖叫疯狂的是什么。</p><p>郭文韬解开了衬衫最底下的三颗纽扣。</p><p>-总是简单粗暴的。</p><p>郭文韬推了蒲熠星一把，他顺势跌坐进椅子。</p><p>-践踏规训，无上欲望。</p><p>郭文韬单手摁住蒲熠星的肩膀，制止他站起来。</p><p>-为求极乐，敢堕无间。</p><p>郭文韬抬起长腿跨坐在蒲熠星身前，把蒲熠星挡得严严实实。</p><p>-真是造物主难辞其咎的败笔。</p><p>郭文韬仔细端详，在蒲熠星的脖颈上挑一块好肉下口，最后低下头含住了喉结边上的软肉。</p><p>-你也是这样吗？</p><p>台下的声音快把不见山的屋顶掀翻，蒲熠星的耳边很安静，他的世界被一个人所笼罩，气息入侵占得满满当当，没有容纳其他的余地。<br/>
他的眼睛里是有星星吗？为什么这么亮。<br/>
我的手碰到了他的腰吗？好瘦。<br/>
他笑得那样促狭又可爱。</p><p>郭文韬一把将蒲熠星拉起，有个挂机的人终于如梦初醒。<br/>
“刚才这样，算我们赢了吧？”<br/>
蒲熠星过分苍白的皮肤上， 赫然是一个殷红到发紫的吻痕。</p><p>“所以为什么是我拿这箱子唇膏？”<br/>
“你可以送你的女朋友。”<br/>
“那你也可以送你的女朋友。”<br/>
“我未婚妻不在国内。”<br/>
两人拎着挑战的得来的战利品，一箱子唇膏和一瓶威士忌，溜达着溜达着，被引导去了留影区。</p><p>摄影场地上除了基础布光，还摆了一块乳白色的幕布，被正方形的木框框起，摆在地上。<br/>
被拍摄的人只需要在幕布后摆出动作，摄影师会从正面拍出他们的剪影。<br/>
两人在旁边的纪念板上看到了刚才那几组上过台，有一面之缘的朋友留下的剪影。<br/>
那对RAP小哥和高马尾女孩留了一个完美的心形，伸出对称的手臂弯出一个略大一个略小的弧，拼凑成完整的心。女孩的马尾垂下来，像小小的月亮垂在心上。<br/>
那两个吵吵闹闹的男孩子也不难认，一个弯曲手腕比了半颗扭曲的心，一个伸出手指竖着毫不走心的大拇指，身高差更是增加了几分喜感。<br/>
至于还有一张人影有一小半重叠的，想必是心理医生那对情侣。拥吻交缠的手臂，从剪影看起来就像是一朵于月光中展蕊怒放的玫瑰。</p><p>那我们呢？</p><p>“你们随意摆动作就好，就只留剪影。”<br/>
摄影师回到相机前准备。</p><p>幕布后站着蒲熠星和郭文韬，面面相觑。<br/>
“剪影拍摄无非就是逆光，运用光差……”<br/>
“要跟我讲一遍相机原理吗？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“专业算不上，爱好者。”<br/>
蒲熠星如释重负，感谢这个男人没有和他一起默契到把天聊死。</p><p>“准备好了吗？预备了！”<br/>
摄影师的声音传来。</p><p>“我们就这样站着？”<br/>
“对阿。”</p><p>蒲熠星看了眼幕布，像是下定什么决心，伸手把郭文韬拉到身前带着他一起侧过身。<br/>
蒲熠星背对着幕布，而郭文韬正对着幕布，他们那样近，鼻息相闻。<br/>
身形相仿的两人刚好身影完全重叠，剪影上看起来只有一个人。</p><p>这层幕布的背后是别人，是其他人，是陌生人。<br/>
眼前的这个陌生男人，甚至还有些衣衫不整的人，却让人移不开眼。<br/>
郭文韬低垂着眼睛没有动，他在等。<br/>
蒲熠星盯着郭文韬没有动，他也在等。<br/>
这场等待也许比等待戈多更荒诞。<br/>
谁也没有来，谁也没有去，什么也没有发生。<br/>
“你……”<br/>
郭文韬想说，你的鞋带散了。<br/>
不过这都不重要了。<br/>
蒲熠星对自己发誓，只要面前这个人没有一言不发的转身离开，他就——</p><p>当没说出口的言灵应验。</p><p>吻他。</p><p>他们吻得难解难分，像是两个同谋死刑犯的狂欢，再没有下个早晨，就把今夜当做末日审判。</p><p>最后蒲熠星和郭文韬人手一张拿到了那张拍立得，一起坐在出租车后排。</p><p>“师傅，去……”郭文韬探身对司机讲。<br/>
“花迹酒店。”蒲熠星头都没抬。<br/>
“你？”郭文韬有一瞬间以为他遇上了跟踪狂，他怎么知道他的酒店。<br/>
“回去吧。”蒲熠星有点疑惑，同路回酒店，有必要用这种眼光看我？</p><p>至于手里这张照片。<br/>
昏黄柔和的灯光里透出一个深色的影子。<br/>
就像是一个人孤独的立在那里，和旁边粉色花体love格格不入。</p><p>“留个纪念吗？”<br/>
“罪证吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 拂晓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 拂晓<br/>夜风很冷，往脸上凶猛地扑，冷彻骨髓无愧于江南旧都的二月。<br/>从出租车下来，蒲熠星打了一个寒颤，下意识看郭文韬，衬衫外叠一件大衣，打着墨蓝的羊毛围巾，整个人单薄的不可思议。</p><p>大门外拐角处有一面小照壁，吸烟点有个穿羽绒服的中年男人在抽烟，只有远处的路灯和他嘴边的烟火。<br/>半入清烟半入喉，风抽一半，你抽一半。<br/>橘红色的光点恍惚间隐灭，被男人粗钝的手指摁在白沙中。<br/>“我真的，我真的没有办法……”<br/>男人的声音突然升高，引起了蒲熠星和郭文韬的注意。<br/>“求求王老板……我去求求他……”<br/>声音又泄气一般弱了下去，就听不清了，只能隐约看到男人在黑暗中低垂着头，嘟嘟哝哝。<br/>“只差这五十万……只要能补仓……我真的……”<br/>男人一手插着腰，一手遮着眼。<br/>凌晨的夜特别黑，只有他脸颊旁的手机屏幕还有一点微末的光。</p><p>郭文韬瞥了一眼，头也不回走进了花迹的大门。<br/>蒲熠星看了看吸烟点的男人，有些玩味，很快就去追郭文韬的背影。</p><p>“浮盈加仓，一把亏光。”<br/>帆布鞋的橡胶底走在石板上安静的几乎没有声音，蒲熠星落后半个身位，闲聊似的开口，成功止住了郭文韬的脚步。</p><p>“人要见好就收，知道落袋为安。”<br/>郭文韬算是看明白了，这个人根本不是跟着他回来，就没见过这么坦坦荡荡的跟踪狂，八成也住这家酒店。</p><p>“我住星云。”<br/>蒲熠星也停了下来。</p><p>“我在未名。”<br/>郭文韬留了一个果决的背影。</p><p>这个时间点偶有和他们一样夜归的住客经过，见两人话也不说一句杵着，像是黄椽木影壁旁的两尊门神，也太不像样。<br/>既然互相知道住哪里，这就算是最简短的告别了。<br/>加个微信好友，下次什么时候再见，明天一起吃个早饭，谁开口都不合适。<br/>凡事都需要一个由头，一切皆因果，一切由心生。向来那些未知其始的，都逃不过无疾而终。</p><p>氤氲热气充满了浴室，蒲熠星冲着淋浴，脑子里是胡思乱想。一会是刚才的酒吧里声色犬马光怪陆离和唇上忘不掉的触感，一会又想起小女友曾经给他从寺庙里求过一个的姻缘护身符，据说开了光的特别灵。<br/>急吼吼的洗完澡出来从行李箱侧袋翻找，找出了个御守还是荷包的东西，粉色的小小一个刺绣。<br/>他伸手捏了捏，小心翼翼打开。里面是一小团棉花，还有一本缩印的心经，和一小张折叠起来的姜黄色签文。<br/>细细两行写的是：郎才女貌正相音，汝今问吾后世身，归家速把水媒拜，迟延几日两离分。</p><p>南京鸡鸣寺，一到樱花季游人如织，多得是汉服同袍去踏青，在南京念大学的蒲熠星当然没有免俗。四五个少年少女结伴同游，有凑对的早早跑了去你侬我侬，有的朋友找了个人少的地方去拍照留念，小女友和他们一起去了寺里。<br/>蒲熠星自己溜溜达达四处兜兜转转，甩一甩身上的汉服大袖袍，接一接树上落下的飞舞花瓣，无所事事理直气壮的放空自己，快乐得活像只大扑棱蛾子。<br/>多亏庄周当初梦的是蝶。庄生晓梦迷蛾子，那怕是做了噩梦一场。<br/>没过多久朋友们都回来了，他的手里被塞进一张叠好的纸条。</p><p>小女友说是求的姻缘上上签，朋友们都说是上上签，寺里的师傅说是上上签。<br/>蒲熠星沉默片刻，在万千种表现当中小心选择应该在这种时候表现出来的恰当的社会习俗。<br/>“这个就街边算命一样？”<br/>“说什么呢，心诚则灵。”<br/>“两千块？”<br/>“一千块，我们没砍价。”<br/>原来是功德箱旁扫的二维码，扫来的上上签。</p><p>蒲熠星摩挲着手里的签纸，有些恶劣的想。<br/>他现在要是跑到刚才那个青年的院子说，给你一千块，和你聊会天，估计会被当成神经病揍到生活不能自理。拿钱买不来的一个开始，命中注定的也许只有一面之缘，蒲熠星感到头疼没有章法，又控制不住一想到那个人就想笑的心喜。<br/>何德何能，三生有幸。</p><p>郭文韬摘了手表放在桌上，1858世界时腕表的侧边刚好压着那张拍立得照片，于是把手表移走扔到一边。这张照片看着路边摊水准，质量这么差，估计被金属一刮就花。心里嫌弃着，手上又捻起一角放远了仔细端详。明明是陌生人，却太早太过太近太亲密，熟稔的好像本就该这样，亲昵的叫人心率失衡脸红耳热。</p><p>床上随意丢着衣服手机，几张景点导游图旁边落着一张灰白线条交杂的纸，是刚让酒店送来的消防系统图纸。<br/>郭文韬一个飞扑，扑进柔软的床，拿起图纸研究了片刻，骨节分明的手指在纸上描摹。<br/>“这里是未名，那么……星云在……隔壁？！”<br/>郭文韬用力将图纸揉皱，合起眼，翻了个身仰面躺倒，小臂横在眼前蓦的笑开了，甚至有些嘲讽。<br/>他的卧室和他的卧室，隔了一个一米多宽的小道。<br/>既然避无可避，何妨甘之如饴。<br/>但是这个人真的好烦，能不能从我脑子里滚出去一会。</p><p>郭文韬从床上跳起，大步跨到落地窗边，哗啦一声，拉开了所有的窗帘。<br/>地上和矮架上摆的是零星的绯爪芙蓉和几盆天竺牡丹，不远处一棵歪歪扭扭的金木樨在不甚宽广的天空下努力舒展，青石板上盖的都是落叶枯枝，这是一条没有人会走的花路。对面一样灯火通明，是两扇相连对开的花窗，窗帘还拉的挺严实。<br/>屋里开暖空调，窗口开着透风，不冷吗这个人。<br/>微微噘嘴唾弃自己的不稳重，转眼肆无忌惮雀跃起来。</p><p>窗边茶几上摆着一套快客杯，泡的是带来的半天腰，茶水分离后的杯子里幽幽冒着热气，桂花兰杏香扑面而来无孔不入，夜风袭人。<br/>酒喝够了，他想和自己待一会，醒一醒。<br/>蒲熠星从没觉得自己的记忆力这样差。<br/>前几天辞职离开尔虞我诈的同事，微信群里策划约着海岛旅行的朋友，刚刚视频聊天暗示他定婚的小女友，家里嗷嗷待哺的小可爱瓜蛋，好像一下子在脑海里被模糊成了灰色。被画框定格在记忆回廊，成为一幅幅会重复播放的画作。他们真实存在，是搭建起名为蒲熠星社会关系的其中一环，这张网的中心是他自己。<br/>即是他的支撑，也是他的束缚。他要从这张网中挣脱吗？哪怕一瞬。<br/>回到自己最初的样子，人海中的孤舟。<br/>显然刚才那个青年，不在这张网中。也许他们如果能在这个夜晚聊一聊，他有信心他们可以成为无话不谈的好朋友。<br/>洗过澡浑身都散发着热气很温暖，唯有锁骨处那个人留下的痕迹热到刺痛，不断提醒他这也许是好朋友以外的另外一种危险肮脏的关系。<br/>权衡利弊，贸然深夜去敲一个陌生人的门，绝不是最佳选择。一个在逻辑计算之外的人，应该用什么去丈量是否值得。</p><p>茶凉的很快。<br/>蒲熠星醒的很慢，安静得像是高僧入定。他伸手抓过床头绒布袋，里面沉甸甸的，装着花迹酒店送的入住礼，一块雨花石。摩挲着冰凉的石头，中和了一些焦躁。<br/>他想的入神，将小石头在眼前抛接着玩。视线虚焦着跟着小石头一起一落，一起一……落。</p><p>这次没稳稳掉在他掌中，撞在窗帘上，掉出了窗外。<br/>厚重的窗帘没能兜小石块，他隐隐听到了石头撞在花盆或者地面上的清脆声响。</p><p>希望隔壁没有邻居。<br/>蒲熠星吐了吐舌头。</p><p>急忙拉开窗帘，蒲熠星探出半个身体，却发现隔壁还真有邻居。大咧咧的落地窗还不拉窗帘，毫不避讳床上扔着乱七八糟的东西，不过幸好没有人。<br/>虽然不是什么值钱的东西，但还挺好看的，蒲熠星看了一下窗外，除了枯草以外还算干净，不打算喊酒店工作人员了，准备自己翻窗出去把雨花石捡回来。如果对面还没睡，顺便提醒一下对面记得拉窗帘。</p><p>蒲猫猫里面穿着T恤和牛仔裤外面披着酒店浴袍，踩着沙发跨上窗台，再轻轻巧巧地跳下落地。<br/>小跳满分，但是酒店拖鞋差点滑倒，落地扣两分。<br/>没有戴眼镜，蒲熠星借着隔壁落地窗的光亮，找了一会终于在一盆茶花的花盆里找到了。</p><p>好像隔壁似乎没有人在只是灯开着吗？<br/>蒲熠星试着用手里的小石头敲了敲落地窗。<br/>嗒嗒嗒，清脆的三下。</p><p>似乎没有什么动静，蒲熠星转身，准备从窗户翻回去，晚上外面是真的冷。双手刚攀上窗沿，身后传来拉开哗啦的动静，紧接着就是感觉肩膀一紧。</p><p>“你哪位？”</p><p>蒲熠星有些僵硬的回头，熟悉的声音在耳边炸起。<br/>太近了，这个人单手搂着他的肩膀，说不上是警惕还是刻意。</p><p>“哦~是你。”<br/>郭文韬还是那件亮绿色的衬衫，甚至都没有换，还带着酒吧里浓重的烟酒味。</p><p>“我出来把石头捡回去，顺便想来提醒你的卧室，窗帘没有拉上。”<br/>蒲熠星把手里的雨花石举到郭文韬面前，一字一顿解释道，自己觉得有些苍白。</p><p>“你就是拿这个在我窗上敲了三下？”<br/>郭文韬挑眉笑的意义不明。</p><p>“对阿。”<br/>蒲熠星有些莫名的回答，他现在很冷，但是被搂着的地方又很热。</p><p>“敲三下，我爱你。”<br/>郭文韬声音低的，话一出口风吹就散了。</p><p>“什么？”<br/>蒲熠星离他那么近，他清清楚楚听见了，视线盯着他的嘴唇，他明明白白看见了。</p><p>“天太冷了，进来吧。”<br/>郭文韬微微笑着，把蒲熠星推进了自己的卧室。</p><p>干净的地毯上，留下蒲熠星从花路带进来的枯叶和漫草。</p><p>“很久很久以前……”</p><p>“这还是个童话故事？”</p><p>“不，只是从很久很久以前开始，就有太多相见恨晚的故事。”</p><p>“也许我应该把我的茶杯带来，慢慢听。”</p><p>“烂俗故事不值得你的好茶叶。有一位胡姓女作家，她结识了住在台北的周先生，周先生是一位记者，能说会写还会作画。”</p><p>“胡是有夫之妇？”</p><p>“周是使君有妇。”</p><p>“后来呢？”</p><p>“感谢捧哏。他们相识相知相爱，经常在宴会上相遇，但是却没办法胡诉衷情。后来周说：‘那只是三个字：三个从有历史，有人类，就会互相诉说的三个字：我爱你。我不能时时刻刻亲口对你说这三个字，但是，让我们之间有点默契吧，如果我敲三下桌子，就表示我在对你说这三个字；如果我拍你三下肩膀，也是说这三个字；如果我打电话给你，铃响三下就挂断，那是我在对你说这三个字；甚至……如果我向你眨三下眼睛、弹三下手指、喷三口烟……都是在说：我爱你。’”</p><p>“很凄凉，很诗意，但他们本可以不用这样。”</p><p>“确实。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“什么然后？”</p><p>“结局。”</p><p>“周先生终于离婚，和胡约好了公开约会。”</p><p>“但是……？”</p><p>“但是周先生在那天早晨，因撞车丧生了。”</p><p>“哈哈，不得好死阿。”</p><p>“在周死后的第七夜追悼会上，客厅里的灯熄灭又亮，闪了三次，那天台本全市灯火辉煌。”</p><p>“不能相聚，但能相爱。”</p><p>“故事说完了。”</p><p>“七八十年代《知音》会刊登的故事。”</p><p>“如果是现在，结局也是一样的。”</p><p>“不得好死吗？”</p><p>“是的，我们都该死。”</p><p>坐在沙发里的蒲熠星和郭文韬都沉默了。</p><p>一时间，只有中央空调暖风吹送的声音，但是盖不过震耳欲聋的心跳声。</p><p>“别再看我了。”</p><p>蒲熠星感觉自己的心脏要从喉咙里跳出来，首次登台、领导面试都没这么紧张过。</p><p>“难道不是你的眼睛就快黏在我身上撕不下来？”</p><p>郭文韬伸出手去碰蒲熠星垂在身侧的手臂，蒲熠星有些神经质的紧紧握着那块小石头，已经被体温捂的温热。</p><p>“你不看我怎么知道我在看你？”蒲熠星缩了缩手，理直气壮怼回去。</p><p>“我确实一直在看你。”<br/>郭文韬眼神毫不闪避，状似天然可爱答道。</p><p>“……”<br/>蒲熠星有些泄气，著名网络喷子也有无用武之地的一天。</p><p>“褪了吗？”<br/>郭文韬突然起身，坐到沙发对面的床上，靠着抱枕向着蒲熠星的方向抬了抬下巴。</p><p>“什么褪了吗？”<br/>随着距离的拉远，蒲熠星松了一口气。</p><p>郭文韬的视线直直盯着蒲熠星脖子附近的位置。<br/>要死，蒲熠星那松的一口气还没吐出来，心脏又突突猛跳起来。</p><p>“哪有这么快……你你……下午是在看必和必拓的半年报吗？工作是做不完的，你好好休息早点睡觉……”<br/>蒲熠星站起身，也不看看这房间里的另一个人，喃喃着扯了个最远的话题。</p><p>“我要你提醒我早点睡？”<br/>郭文韬斜斜靠着，眼睛眯起，不领这份情。</p><p>“是的，我们都是成年人，不需要提醒。”<br/>蒲熠星僵立着无话可说，但是也没有迈出一步。</p><p>“需要我提醒你门在哪里吗？房间的密码再外面，不在里面。推开门，你就可以回去。”<br/>郭文韬盯着蒲熠星，甚至有些恶狠狠。</p><p>“你很爱喝酒？”<br/>蒲熠星的视野里茶几上摆着半杯威士忌，和刚才他们一起赢得的酒，继续胡扯着话题。</p><p>“我两杯倒。”<br/>郭文韬如果是个猎人，那他一定是最有耐心的那个。</p><p>“没看出来。”<br/>蒲熠星想起这个人在酒吧不合常理的行为。</p><p>“我喝了一杯还有一杯的量。这半瓶送你，以免你和小女友分隔两地失眠。”<br/>“好阿，那箱唇膏送你一半，你可以送未婚妻。”<br/>“我未婚妻不喜欢那些浮夸的颜色。”<br/>“我女朋友不喝酒。”</p><p>在反复拉锯阴阳怪气的对话中，这一秒失去耐性的是蒲熠星，郭文韬在下一秒。</p><p>蒲熠星回到床边，居高临下看着郭文韬。</p><p>郭文韬气的胸膛起伏不定，他猛的抓紧蒲熠星胸口半襟浴袍，那力气大的，把蒲熠星硬生生扯了一个踉跄。<br/>蒲熠星努力撑着自己的身体和这个人保持一点距离，一手撑在这个人脑后的枕头上，另一手抓着这个人的手腕，肌肉过度用力手臂上暴起青筋。</p><p>郭文韬贴着蒲熠星的耳廓问了今天晚上他最想问的问题。“你不觉得我们很像吗？”<br/>“长相？”<br/>“不。”<br/>“是我和你。”<br/>蒲熠星听懂了，这一刻他真的觉得自己该死。</p><p>“我甚至不知道你的名字。”<br/>“郭文韬。”<br/>“好，郭文韬。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你不问问我的名字？”<br/>“抱抱我。”<br/>“蒲熠星，我是蒲熠星。”<br/>“碎嘴子。”</p><p>没有那么多该不该，只有敢不敢，要不要，和值不值。<br/>他敢，他要，他值得。</p><p>汗湿的手指捏着雨花石有些滑腻，郭文韬从被子里伸出手有些执拗的硬是要把桌上那块雨花石拿过来，放在床头。昏暗的房间只有床头灯和浴室还有光亮， 在苍白的皮肤上映照出微弱的光泽。<br/>伸到半途中被蒲熠星的手捏住手腕，重新拉回被子里。</p><p>“不冷吗。”<br/>“不冷。”</p><p>在被子掩盖之下，蒲熠星的右手紧紧扣着郭文韬的左手，手指紧扣，用不怎么温暖的手去尝试温暖冰凉的手。<br/>蒲熠星阖眸，仿佛刚才的热烈和放肆都是一场梦，那件被扔到床尾堪堪挂着的亮绿色衬衫提醒他这并不是真的一场梦。</p><p>如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电。<br/>在和一个陌生青年肌肤相亲之后想起《金刚经》的偈语，郭文韬心里没有丝毫的羞愧，值得他真正忏悔道歉的人远在十个时区以外。</p><p>是谁先开始的，谁先亲的谁，又是谁动手先扒的衣服，谁先推的谁，无非是手执火种的郭文韬漫不经心放了一把火，这段记忆和理智一起作了燃料，任由这把业火将道德责任、规绳墨矩统统烧的干净，而蒲熠星则是那一缕看似不经意的清风，本不留驻但执意煽动的共同罪犯。</p><p>这不像是事后，也没人抽烟，气氛有些紧张。</p><p>“你……”蒲熠星试着开口，喉咙却很干涩。</p><p>“我以为你要走了。”郭文韬的声音闷闷的，使用过度比他的更嘶哑。</p><p>蒲熠星无声笑了，他确实想从这张床上起来，但是手里的温度让他舍不得放开。一句“我不走”盘桓在嘴边许久，终于没能说出口。</p><p>“你是来出差吗？”蒲熠星的食指绕着郭文韬的，在他手心漫无目的的画着圈。</p><p>“散心。”郭文韬眼神定定的看着蒲熠星脖子上的痣，轻微近视让他努力聚焦，眼神看起来有些迷离。</p><p>“巧了，我也是，我算是和你前同行。”蒲熠星相信世间有许多巧合，但是现在发生在他们身上的这么多巧合砸的他头晕眼花。</p><p>“嗯？你也是做投研分析的？”郭文韬想着这么有趣的人居然也会做这么无趣的工作吗。</p><p>“以前做Associate的，最近刚辞职。”蒲熠星对郭文韬几乎没有戒心。</p><p>“那你看了保密信息，你可能暂时不能离开这间房间了。”郭文韬一本正经没有笑意的样子如果穿上西装领带也许会更有说服力。</p><p>郭文韬看着桌上他们一起赢来的酒，蒲熠星的视线也跟着他的。</p><p>“要喝酒吗？”蒲熠星微微昂着头问。</p><p>“那我一会可就醉了。”郭文韬眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“那你别喝。”蒲熠星轻轻拍了他光裸的肩膀。</p><p>“这是我和你一起争来的，当然有我一半。”郭文韬半坐起来，准备去拿杯子。</p><p>醉就醉了，左右也不差这点，蒲熠星有些自暴自弃的想。</p><p>“喏。”郭文韬替自己和蒲熠星各倒了半杯威士忌，蒲熠星迟迟不接，“要我喂你？”</p><p>“我不在床上吃东西。”蒲熠星像只倦懒的猫一样伸着一点点的手，也不近也不退。</p><p>“那就起来。”郭文韬把手里的杯子在他眼前晃了一圈，似乎在逗猫。</p><p>“唔……不想起。”蒲熠星从喉咙发出意义不明短促的声音，黏糊的让郭文韬哭笑不得。</p><p>郭文韬一手端着他那杯酒，一手去扯蒲熠星的被角，凑的极近。</p><p>“那我现在把你踢下去也算是帮你。”郭文韬笑着威胁道。</p><p>“我觉得人生在世，偶尔也需要做一些新的尝试，比如……”蒲熠星察觉到他的气息逼近，不禁腹诽刚才明明是他出力比较多，但某些人为什么体力这么好。这和他偶尔看到的那些社会主义兄弟情的文章描写出入居然这么大，说好的下面的那个应该卧床不起腰酸背痛呢，怎么倒是他自己全挨上了。</p><p>“比如在床上喝酒？”郭文韬分他一点少女一样娇俏的余光。</p><p>“没错。”蒲熠星郑重点头。</p><p>蒲熠星靠在床头投过落地窗可以看到自己对面的房间还亮着灯，这里的房间原本空旷，但是因为多了一个人突然逼仄，也许是因为存在感太强烈了，但是又好像本该如此。</p><p>陌生又熟悉的感觉，蒲熠星像是流星，划过郭文韬世界里的夜空但不曾停留，而冥冥之中的等待似乎就是为了等这光辉刹那。</p><p>“那你先答应别笑我。”蒲熠星将酒杯敲在玻璃台面，微微坐正身体。</p><p>“不会的。”郭文韬不假思索道。</p><p>“我们好像已经认识了很久。”蒲熠星缓慢而坚定的说。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈。”郭文韬笑得很大声，笑得弯腰抱着肚子，笑得蒲熠星有些懊恼自己的草率。</p><p>“我也觉得是。”郭文韬像是笑累了，自己答应好的不笑，就骗的他掏心掏肺。</p><p>“什么？”蒲熠星还没从沮丧和被嘲笑中缓过来，猛的抬头。</p><p>“就像是走进一间黑色的屋子，里面没有光，我也知道桌子椅子放在哪，我也能一下子找到杯子放在哪里。”郭文韬敛去笑意，看着杯子里液体的起伏，又回头看蒲熠星，蓦的发觉蒲熠星的眸光亮的吓人。</p><p>“你也养猫吗？”蒲熠星低低的问。</p><p>“是阿？”郭文韬疑惑的看着他，蒲熠星的头发有一小撮翘着，被被子一压像猫耳朵一样。</p><p>“行李箱内袋的融布上沾着白色的猫毛，有点眼熟。”蒲熠星往脚边的行李箱指了指。</p><p>“对。” 郭文韬还是没有控制住自己，上手去摸了摸猫耳一样翘着的头发，压下去，翘起来，周而复始久玩不厌。</p><p>只要他继续问下去，蒲熠星现在脑子里有一整套理论详实实验完备的养猫系统知识可以分享。</p><p>“你是因为辞职才散心的吗？”给蒲熠星的头顶的乱毛揉的更乱了，郭文韬心满意足。</p><p>“你像是一个心理医生。”蒲熠星有点不满似的，又不伸手制止，只是抬了抬眼。</p><p>“那你是病人吗？”郭文韬反问道。</p><p>“那你是久病成医吗？”蒲熠星也反问道。</p><p>“蒲医生也一样吧。”</p><p>“我回大学去做一个讲座顺便散心。”</p><p>“看来我们都不喜欢聊自己。”郭文韬晃着杯里琥珀色的液体“你有一个朋友？”</p><p>“对我有一个朋友……他恰好也在南京。”</p><p>“我想听。”</p><p>“听书要收费。”</p><p>郭文韬把腿伸到蒲熠星的被子里，冰凉的脚搁在蒲熠星小腿后面。</p><p>“我冷。”</p><p>蒲熠星终于舍得起床，从满床的狼藉中拉出被子抖开，自己和郭文韬一起挤在沙发里，一条被子紧紧裹住两个人。</p><p>“你平时对你女朋友也这么细心吗？”</p><p>“你跟未婚妻也是这样撒娇的吗？”</p><p>“继续讲。”</p><p>“我有一个朋友……他……”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“他死了。”</p><p>蒲熠星惨笑，裹紧了一些被子，苍白的脸颊比窗外的月亮更冷。</p><p>大冷天，都是留人天。</p><p>从大厦40楼的玻璃窗望出去风景确实很好，像是有人生生在虚空中划了一道任意门。你若平视，那通常是其他建筑的楼顶、停机坪或是同你一样高耸入云的摩天大厦；你若俯视，底下只有芸芸众生你想象他们的蝇营狗苟，你如临深渊但凌驾其上；你若仰视，直入云霄的建筑外墙，烟雾迷蒙叫你看不见上天进阶的路。</p><p>蒲熠星检查了证书材料都完备，在心内默诵了一遍准备好的自我介绍，不算冗长也不会过分炫耀辞藻。和邓学长曾聊过这家公司的面经，只能算是心里有个底，多个引路人，再也算不上别的了。</p><p>只是手里已经有了两家外资银行和一家交易所的offer，压力没有一开始那么大而已，他的退路还有很多。有人说多一条退路即是多一条桎梏，没有道尽途穷的绝望，又何来破釜沉舟的孤勇。</p><p>时代变了，谁都想做风口上的猪，你若身无旁物，你敢跳吗？你若浑身系着救命绳索，你敢跳吗？<br/>这一卷无罪清风里，粉身碎骨魂飞魄散者有之，一脚踏空卷土重来者也有之。</p><p>投行是圈外人包括应届生都看起来充满纸醉金迷和冒险挑战的地方，他和邓学长曾聊过这里的工作，得到的解答其实很清晰，但这是别人的回答，他仍想试一试，看看是否可以在波云诡谲的投行风云里留下他蒲熠星存在过的证据。</p><p>蒲熠星和三位候选人被HR领到会议室中，白板上只有面试开始四个字。<br/>这也许是蒲熠星所经历的最糟糕的一次面试了，这是一场群面，且没有面试官主持，没有主题和内容，但是会议镜头背后拥有未知观众。</p><p>所谓的聪明人往往善于破题解题，而现在摆在蒲熠星面前的“题”显而易见，对应的“解”也是一目了然。然而总归比一笔一划拥有确定答案的答题要难好多，该不该解，又该解多少，都值得斟酌，他像是把自己剥离成了上帝视角，尝试从躯壳中跳出去审视自己。</p><p>蒲熠星不觉得自己是个多了不起的人，而身边的人总是告诉他，他是一个熠熠生辉的人。现在身边的竞争者同他一样，简历闪闪发光，拥有海外留学背景，在学校里叱咤风云，专业理解浅显全面也还够用。<br/>而他们身上散发的自信光芒，他自认为没有。<br/>自卑和自负是两个极端，蒲熠星以前觉得自己自卑，末了才发现是自负作祟，在这二者之间他还能作出选择，唯有恰到好处的自信他从来都只有艳羡的份。</p><p>等他回过神，场面上已经从滴水成冰的尴尬冷场变得热火朝天相谈甚欢，话题走向忽而是忆苦思甜留学生活，忽而是专业讲座交流体会，偶尔穿插桃色花边圈内八卦，顺便拿在场唯一的女士开开玩笑，而显然那位女孩有些不大自在，逐渐面色不善几度临近发作边缘，碍于面试表现都忍了下来。<br/>蒲熠星此刻想建议这家公司的总务直接撤了会议桌，替他们摆一桌香案，今天这架势熟络的在场几位结婚或结拜总得选一个，要不然不放他们出门。<br/>坐以待毙向来不会是他的最优解，挑了个平和的话头蒲熠星也加入了这局兵不血刃的临时群聊，也不动声色替那位同为竞争对手的女士解了围。</p><p>一周之后，蒲熠星收到了HR的口头允诺，两周之后，到了正式邮件通知。实际上，蒲熠星在第二天就辗转从邓学长那里得到了消息，包括他在内，四位候选者留下三位，那天的女士也在内，唯一被淘汰的一位他也深刻印象。从那位自称听来履历表确实华丽，说是四位当中遥遥领先也不为过，他也很好奇在最后一面被刷下来的原因，于是追问了邓学长。</p><p>「大部分收进来的学校学历大同小异，做不来的直接扔培训去了再上手，至于不懂的见得少的也没关系，多吃饭就明白了。那个小朋友不会留的，太狂。」</p><p>诚然“自以为是”这一项往往没有人愿意去接盘改造，更具象来说，就算你的简历学校是TOP2，往上还有TOP1，就算你的GPA是4.5，更高的也大有人在。从来“权威”都不喜欢“威胁权威”的存在。<br/>所以，在面试结束HR分发的问卷当中，“你认为应该淘汰的候选者”这一项，蒲熠星也毫不犹豫填了他的名字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 微明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 微明<br/>喝完第四杯意式浓缩，是阳光正好的下午两点。吃好午饭小憩片刻？这只是蒲熠星通宵加班到现在所拥有的普通午后。<br/>收拾完桌面锁好抽屉准备回家补觉，却被leader发的一条微信停住了脚步。<br/>「7:15 p.m Omakase PROJ#52」<br/>后面附上了一个具体位置信息。</p><p>面无表情指尖如飞回复完之后和同僚道别，迈着虚浮的步子开车回家。工作日下午的路上零星有车也都顶着超速的界限开，幸好行人也少，蒲熠星脚底下踩的是油门还是刹车，怎么判断分辨已经靠不了那薄薄几页驾驶资格证了，全靠刻进DNA的“人之初性本善”和“撞人要坐牢的”。</p><p>终于进了地下车库，灯光昏暗，蒲熠星半眯起眼睛看不大清，晃晃悠悠有些站不稳终于摸准了电梯按钮，正准备电梯直接上楼回去，收到了小女友的语音条。<br/>「我的快递到家啦~是新衣服~晚上出去吃饭嘛~」<br/>粗暴的按下锁屏键，轻微啧了一声，这可能已经是蒲熠星最暴躁的表现了。<br/>蒲熠星走进电梯厢，单手蜷起小臂枕着冰冷的轿壁闭起眼靠着，森冷的凉意穿过单薄的衣服传递过去，衬衫底下的手臂起了一小片汗毛林立。</p><p>抱着三个快递回到家，铲完屎，听瓜蛋亲昵的叫了两声，这可能是最近唯一值得欣慰的一件事了。<br/>天旋地转在被窝里睡了个囫囵觉，深灰的窗帘纹丝不动连褶皱还和几个小时前一样，看不见窗外的天色。<br/>眼睛都不曾睁开，摸索着从纷乱的桌上抓到手机，锁屏是阳光下无忧无虑的瓜蛋玉照。<br/>17:16 星期五<br/>微信99+<br/>未读邮件17<br/>未接来电3</p><p>手机没有熄灭，还在掌中散发着莹莹的光，黄昏一屋暗室中，只有这点光亮不肯沉沦。<br/>处理完工作的未读信息，终于滑到十来个朋友建的聊天群组，和他关系比较近的几个同学也都在帝都金融圈或是IT圈里，邓学长把他也拉进了这个群。</p><p>「最近瘦了8斤，连续加班一个月赶ddl减肥效果绝伦。每天吃不好、睡不下，整个人飘飘浮浮离成仙就差一步了。昨天跟领导申请换了项目，去楼下吃了新出的taco，真香。」<br/>「让我回base加班！！！打了一下午的高尔夫，中午喝的酒现在还没醒。晚上可能还得继续，要是酒局不用去，就得去隔壁打德扑。国家队没有邀请我参加奥运会铁人三项简直是他们的损失！！！」<br/>「兄弟保重。」<br/>「保兄弟重。」<br/>「保重兄弟。」<br/>「哪个颜色好看？」<br/>「这黑色、黑色、和黑色？」<br/>「前两天我悄悄的在头发里边染了一点粉紫色的，结果第二天大领导将来视察了，我离社会性死亡就差一点儿，那么一点儿，你们就看不见我了，现在要染回去了。」<br/>「好家伙，刚拉了一波这个月学区房成交价又涨了。」<br/>「你哪来的野孩子？」<br/>「他孩子刚找到精子，卵子还没找着呢。」<br/>「我也在关注学区房，孩子可以没有，学区房可以先买。」</p><p>群里时常聊一些鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎日常，乱中偶尔穿插金融消息播报，只是大家都恪守敬业规则和职业操守，有些消息和分享点到为止。<br/>蒲熠星跟了一条。<br/>「加班三星期，睡觉三小时。满血复活。」<br/>「不愧是你蒲草。」<br/>「愧不是你蒲草。」<br/>「是你愧不蒲草。」</p><p>蒲熠星笑着看底下依旧奇形怪状的复读机，把手机丢在一边，起身去洗漱。<br/>留给他的时间已经不多了。对于他来说，参加这种陌生人的聚餐每一次都像是一场战争。这次的对手又会是谁呢，战争的代价和战利品又是什么。</p><p>那家日料蒲熠星去过，是去年小女友跟他撒娇说想庆祝认识四周年的纪念日，她选的这家店。环境好，私密性好安静，东西也好吃，除此以外他没有什么其他的印象。<br/>为了避开晚高峰担心迟到，他没有开车，而且他那辆二手野马代步车也当不起每小时90块的停车场。蒲熠星选择去挤下班高峰的地铁，手拉着地铁手环的时候，脚步还有一些虚浮。地铁里的人几乎清一色低头看着手机，他则站着继续闭目养神，脑海里推演饭桌上可能会涉及的话题和应对。</p><p>蒲熠星到场时间刚刚好，整个包间里只有自己公司的leader和一位戴着眼镜的陌生人。<br/>“介绍一下这位，君彧，郎律师，负责我们这次项目的法务部分。”<br/>朗东哲站起来的时候身量很高，几乎压了蒲熠星半个头，深蓝的西装和冷峻的表情，极具红圈所出身的特色，带来居高临下的压迫感。<br/>“今天来的还有几位身份特殊，难免排场有些大，只是现在这排场，都没有以前那样大的离谱了。”leader小声在蒲熠星耳边嘱咐。<br/>蒲熠星有了猜测，前几年从那里出来的大佬一个个都豪气豪气的没有边。只是后来因为一些原因，走账报销麻烦了许多，往来吃饭也少了许多。<br/>蒲熠星心领神会点了点头，这次大概是为了项目投资框架协议的事情。</p><p>一张容纳十五六个人也绰绰有余的台面，宾座满座最后也只有一半，七个人，一位王律师，三位在那里面供职的“总”。让蒲熠星有些意外的是，邓学长也来了，坐在leader下首。<br/>这顿饭理应由leader作东，由他牵头的proj#52，正是蒲熠星为之日夜颠倒连续加班的那个项目。</p><p>这和普通企业IPO项目稍微有点不同，这是一个数字货币发行项目。<br/>2017年摩根大通首席财务官Jamie Dimon曾用词恶劣，这样抨击比特币：“如果你足够愚蠢买比特币，你终会有一天付出代价”。<br/>2019年摩根大通成为世界上首家发行自有数字货币的投行，发行JPM Coin，与美元1：1锚定，用于摩根大通客户之间的结算。<br/>之前金融界业内普遍对数字货币不看好，但是不看好也许只是说数字货币来临的时候将会是个坏时代，但坏时代也需要有人领军弄潮。</p><p>proj#52所发行的火币背后团队来自新加坡，十七人的高管团队分布在国内外。负责与蒲熠星对接相关事宜的是二把手COO、姓叶，圈内通称叶博，今天在国外出差没能回来。只不过这个COO有点意思，他让蒲熠星私底下叫他火树，说是更喜欢别人叫他的微博ID，好听。当时蒲熠星对于这个ID配上这个圆圆脸是颇有微词的，不过后来成为了趣味相投的朋友已是后话，那时候他更情愿叫他叶师傅。</p><p>蒲熠星仔细算算，好久没有和邓学长一起同桌吃饭了，上一次也有领导的饭局可能还是两年前的新人破冰仪式。正式场合的饭局上他像是第一次认识这个学长，和印象里的学长判若两人，他巧舌如簧长袖善舞仿佛与生俱来。细腻敏感和孤独都是理由，但是显然他的学长已经先找到了更好的让自己在社会中生存或者说保护自己的方式。有那么一瞬蒲熠星低头啜了一口红酒，感觉自己天真的无可救药，他的朋友们或多或少的都找到了和这个世界和解的方式，而他还没有，他还在矛盾，和不可言名的庞然巨物较着劲。</p><p>对方有一位戴总，看向蒲熠星的眼神偶尔闪烁，劝酒殷切。蒲熠星本身脸色就白，又是喝了酒容易上脸的类型，好在他的酒量不算浅，也控制着量不至于贻笑大方的地步。<br/>上半场过去，没有几句正题也在意料之中，正经人谁真的在酒桌上聊正事，讲的人是傻子，信的人是疯子。<br/>蒲熠星借口去了趟洗手间，顺便把手机上要回的消息一一回复了，刷新朋友圈，他有些诧异挑了挑眉。<br/>Arrow在朋友圈发了一张照片，一个裸露程度恰到好处的背影和散落在榻榻米上的贴身衣物。<br/>配字是一些不知所云的emoji。<br/>暗示意味浓厚。<br/>发布时间一分钟前，私聊紧随其后。<br/>「hi,现在有时间聊聊吗❤」<br/>讲道理，蒲熠星以为只有在透露离职意愿才会被猎头闻到味道，原来有些猎头辛勤工作到这种地步了，多少contacts多少groups，想想都替她心累。</p><p>重回席间，除了王律师，都已经是喝的酒酣脸热兴致高昂。<br/>许是酒精上头许是有意为之，戴总有一些得寸进尺，他起身绕过大半张桌子，在郎律师的椅背上扶了一把稳住身形，走到了蒲熠星身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，重重摁住不让他站起来。似乎用大拇指不经意的摩挲了一下颈侧的肌肤，忽然放开又回到了自己的座位上，仿佛刚才只是一个无关紧要起来散了散步。</p><p>“小蒲是吧？”<br/>“是，蒲熠星，您可以叫我小蒲。”</p><p>邓学长放下筷子，低头沉默了一会。正准备站起身去找戴总聊会天，起到一半的时候，坐了回去。leader扫了一眼邓学长，又扫了一眼和郎律师攀谈的另外两位，往嘴里塞了一口海胆刺身，向几位客人介绍这家酒店的特色菜，从食材来源到主厨经历都能绘声绘色娓娓道来。</p><p>刚入行的时候当他意识到当中的虚假都那么真实，当他发现其中的光鲜都需要包装，多多少少有些落差。而现在蒲熠星虽然一样觉得十分无趣但可以人格分裂一样表现的认真倾听，演技很差勉强够用。<br/>哪里的饭局其实都大同小异，从城中村到CBD，无非是酒、钱、女人，酒看牌面，钱想生钱，点缀上美丽女人，他哪一样都不喜欢。<br/>怀揣自己那些情怀和梦想，无异于空手白刃滚钉板，徒增自我折磨，当然可以讲给别人听的那些情怀和梦想还是多多益善的。</p><p>一顿饭吃的宾主尽欢，蒲熠星陪着戴总和刘总，三个人干了四瓶红酒。</p><p>虽然看起来行为举止一如往常，但只有他自己知道，脑海里已经是一团浆糊了，什么都想不起来，什么也不想要。他只想回到他自己的那张床上，一夜无梦的睡上一觉。<br/>可惜天不天不遂人愿。</p><p>“那我们就送刘总他们回去了，Eazin麻烦你把戴总送回房间吧。”<br/>“好，我送他们回去。”</p><p>他被邓学长搀扶着，迷迷糊糊以为是把他送上车回家，而目的地和他想的有点不太一样。<br/>The lift is going up.14 Floor.</p><p>我家不在14楼阿？<br/>蒲熠星半眯起眼表情有些茫然的看着邓学长，隐隐听到邓学长说，送你去休息。太晚了，今天就睡着吧，反正公司给报。<br/>蒲熠星的刘海耷拉下来，遮住小半张脸，一只手臂架在邓学长的脖子上。他觉得那个走廊很长，中途似乎换了一个搀扶他的人。<br/>陌生人的鼻息忽然在颈侧炸起，蒲熠星浑身一个激灵酒醒了大半，用力推开却只拉开一点距离。他根本不习惯有陌生人离他这么近，对于皮肤接触，永远需要一个安全距离。<br/>没想到戴总也喝多了被蒲熠星直接推了一个踉跄，勉强扶着墙才没有倒下。<br/>不远处的1410房间的门被刷开了，蒲熠星再没回过味来就是真被人打包卖了，只是接受leader和邓学长也参与其中这个事实还需要心理建设。<br/>低头下巴埋在衣领里，蒲熠星落拓又冷淡的笑了。<br/>也不管身后那个气喘吁吁的戴总，努力攀着走廊的墙壁往电梯的方向走，却猛得在拐角撞到一个人。</p><p>“你没事吧？”</p><p>郭文韬揽住这个差点一头撞他脸上的男人，满身酒气好不狼狈。<br/>还没来及看清面目，就被后面跟来的男人吸引了注意力。</p><p>“戴总？”</p><p>郭文韬曾经在大区指导视频会议上见过戴总，当时意气风发夸夸其谈的模样和现在可以说是判若两人，但是这个体型和标志性的圆圆脸很难认错。毕竟无论他们底下做什么都得受他们监督审批，没有人会把该拜的码头搞错。<br/>郭文韬想上前去扶显然喝多了的戴总，试探着和他打招呼。但是怀里的男人抓着他衣襟，丝毫没有放手的意思，甚至把脑袋搁在他肩膀上像只猫一样蹭了蹭，卷曲的发梢闹得他有些痒。<br/>正在左右为难的时候，手里微信电话响了，那可真是上中下为难了。<br/>郭文韬只能暂时不去管戴总，背靠着墙壁，让眼前的人形挂件匍匐在自己身上，一手腾出来搂住他的肩膀一手去接电话。</p><p>“怎么还不下来呀～”<br/>“我马上下来。”<br/>“快点呀～”<br/>“嗯好。”</p><p>蒲熠星渐渐有一些体力不支了，平时就缺乏锻炼再加上喝了酒，尤其是今天喝的酒的确已经到了他的上限，再闹下去可就要丢人出洋相了。这个人身上味的干净好闻。他把头埋在他的肩膀上，放了自己的一半重心下去，有一种熟悉的和一种亲切感，紧紧抓着他前襟的手臂甚至用力到骨节发白青筋暴起。</p><p>“你给我回来。”</p><p>戴总在不远处向蒲熠星吼道。</p><p>郭文韬看了一眼。对此场景很是不解。像是朋友间醉鬼的互相打闹却不像，若说是完全不认识也不像。郭文韬没有办法，他只想走，可是那个人死死拽着他不肯放。不远处就是他为他女朋友订的房间2410。情急之下，他只能刷卡进了房间，顺便带上了身上的这个人体挂件。</p><p>那个人自动挂件一进到房间像是闻到了床的气息，毫不留恋的从他身上下来合衣爬进了床里，把被子拉过头顶团成小山一样自顾自睡了，只有脚踝还露在外面，一截苍白的脚腕不甚规矩翘着。<br/>郭文韬一个没拦住，被那个陌生男人破坏了他的浪漫准备。他本来还想在那床上撒点花瓣的，现在看来完全不需要了。<br/>郭文韬深深看了眼床上的小山包，几不可查的叹了口气。<br/>明明心里想的是现在去把被子掀开，让这个陌生人立马滚出去，他却从套间外面拿了一瓶矿泉水放到桌边，拍了拍那个被子团团，调好空调放轻脚步带上了门。<br/>郭文韬用手背试了试脸颊居然有些发烫，你不对劲。<br/>睡在床上的蒲熠星像是已经回到了家，团成一团睡了过去不省人事。</p><p>郭文韬带着他的女朋友来这家酒店度过他们相识五周年的纪念日。他的女朋友在楼下等他，而他已经准备好了一个惊喜。带上她最爱的鸢尾花和他选中的戒指，向她求婚。</p><p>那天晚上蒲熠星不得不认清一些血淋淋的事实，郭文韬在女朋友考上博士之后向女朋友求了婚，女朋友终于成为了他的未婚妻。<br/>两个孤单的灵魂在两个角落各自承担痛苦和喜悦。</p><p>蒲熠星摸索着往旁边摸，没摸到手机，摸到了一瓶矿泉水。微微支撑自己坐起身来。眼睛他也不抬拧开就喝。喝了一口。发现嗓子干的要冒烟，于是吨吨吨一口气喝了大半瓶。<br/>理智回笼经过刚才的事，他没来由的一阵后怕。虽然说男人要强迫另外一个男人可能性很小，但是这件事情本身就足够让他恶心的想吐了。<br/>人类的性取向是自由的，他向来尊重，只是他对于人性的揣测还是浅薄。<br/>对于一些权利地位顶峰的人来说，喜欢男人，喜欢女人都无所谓。胸大的女人没试过的可以试试，漂亮的男人没试过的，也可以试试。无关道德，无关情感。就像一个物件没有拥有过，都想拥有。一旦拥有过那种经历，就好像是一种摆件，值得向人炫耀、成为谈资，丝毫不会牵扯任何的羞耻。<br/>蒲熠星喝完水，又把头埋进被子里遮住大半张脸，露出一点鼻子和眼睛，混沌的脑子思考着接下来该怎么办，何以自处。</p><p>凌晨四点。<br/>蒲熠星不能就这样回家，他的女朋友现在在熟睡，已经是凌晨了不能让她担心，就说今天也是通宵加班。他又想了一下，竟然一时之间没有想到应该去哪儿。<br/>去前台发现这间房间的主人已经付过房费办过退房手续了，重新订了一间。<br/>离开酒店，蒲熠星才刚走出没多远就开始想念刚才那个房间温暖松软的床褥。</p><p>“那你后来去了哪儿？”</p><p>郭文韬皱着眉头表情微妙，追问蒲熠星这个故事的后续。<br/>蒲熠星反手抓住郭文韬的手背贴在自己脸上，亲亲啄了一口，笑了。</p><p>“后来我也没见到那个收留了我的人，我那天哪儿也没去，我就沿着那条路走啊走。你知道吗？原来早餐店5点就开门了，原来环卫工人6点就上班了……”</p><p>“你是在给你自己找不痛快。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“折磨自己算什么呀~”郭文韬的尾音上翘，“你就这样放过他们了？”</p><p>“我是放过我自己。”蒲熠星按住在他胸前作乱的手，两只手就那么叠放在心口，十指紧扣。</p><p>“嗯~不像你。”被困住的手不甘寂寞，轻轻点着胸口光洁的皮肤。</p><p>“你觉得我应该是什么样的？”蒲熠星挑眉看他，居然会有人觉得比他自己更了解自己。</p><p>“嗯大概是~Avengers Assemble!”郭文韬回忆了一下台词，看向蒲熠星眼神清澈。</p><p>“哈哈哈。”蒲熠星被逗笑了，或者是简单的就一见他就笑。平时的冷淡和漠然游离于世界之外的习惯，在他面前不堪一击。</p><p>“可以，我还真的想过，也想过动用一些别的力量，不过还没来得及，后面的事情一件连着一件，再说我也没出事，不算什么了。”</p><p>“哼。”<br/>郭文韬看着蒲熠星一副云淡风轻的样子，沉默着低下头在蒲熠星的胸口狠狠咬了一口，满意留下一个齿痕。<br/>蒲熠星是不敢挣扎舍不得推开，郭文韬是理直气壮咬了别人自己还有点气鼓鼓。</p><p>那天蒲熠星在外地出差，晚上回总部的飞机，他坐在去机场的出租车上沉沉睡了一觉醒来，又看了一眼护照和登机信息确认，却发现手机被消息炸了。<br/>来来回回的微信消息、iMessage、邮件，文字夹杂模糊虚影的照片，但都是非官方渠道的碎片消息，只有一封邮件是关于请员工注意社交媒体言论的通知。<br/>邓学长，家里人，绝户，杠杆，穿仓，场外，自杀，女儿，欠债……</p><p>他闭起眼重重摔在座椅靠背，有什么在内心迅速扩大膨胀顶住了喉咙，发不出声，紧紧抿着唇，哭笑皆不能。<br/>蒲熠星稳定心神重新打开手机，拨通了邓学长的号码，手机关机没有人接。<br/>在飞机起飞之前接到了火树的电话，说是他们已经在商讨A轮融资的金额准备上会了。尽管这和他的工作已经关系不大，但是作为朋友还是和他分享了这个好消息，至于附加意图，他暂时想放一放。他不跟朋友做生意，能做生意的也不会是朋友。</p><p>晚上十点从飞机上望出去，能看到一些闪烁的光源，来自飞机本身。万籁寂静中飞机在平流层飞行，孤独的像是飞船流浪在大气层外。<br/>蒲熠星身边旁边坐着一个女孩子，几次想张口和蒲熠星搭话，还是被他浑身散发的疏离和冷意劝退，继续翻开iPad去看美剧了。<br/>蒲熠星对于发生在小小空间内的这个纠结迂回的过程毫无察觉，眼睛看着kindle上的字，索罗维基《群体的智慧》，想的却是八竿子打不着的。</p><p>重工业煤矿，有一个词叫做百万吨死亡率，即每生产100万吨煤炭死亡的人数比例，生产力极速提升，事故频发，人员死亡。<br/>鲜活的生命在巨大的投入产出面前似乎没那么值得瞩目了，可以选择“用掉”一条命，代价两百万，单纯用数字衡量这比买卖很是划算。<br/>实业投资视野外的金融投资，进化得连这点明目标价的规则都没有了，越发尽善尽美。<br/>期货行业，一场盈亏概率50%的资本游戏，交易三年期资金存活率不到3%，而去市中心三甲医院哪怕是肺癌确诊的病患，他们三年期存活率是5.1%，癌症夺取生命的概率放在资本市场上居然也被衬托的那么仁慈。<br/>难怪古语有云，劝人投资，天打雷劈，劝人梭哈，千刀万剐。<br/>蒲熠星看向窗外，云幕远处，紫电闪过，也不知道是哪一片土地在下夜雨，哪一个交易所在敲长钟。</p><p>出差十五天回到本部，似乎和往常一样没有任何变化，办公室里总有人因为各种各样的理由离开或者只是调换组和位置。<br/>蒲熠星之前接手的那单case也已经审核完了，十年优质老客户，批了一个比内推新客还差的价格，他翻开看了眼就扔在了办公桌的一边。<br/>我就知道。</p><p>在其位，谋其职。该宰客时宰，该炒人时炒。静默无声处，手起刀落时。<br/>他们只是完全不需要感情的执行逻辑机器，还需要因为他人的世俗眼光而每天穿着成套的西装，谨慎小心说话行事，美其名曰职业形象。不能和客户成为朋友，没有人会真正考虑客户的长远利益，每个人都想着捞几票涨工资吹牛皮，剥开华丽繁复的外壳，内里还是那样直接朴素。<br/>在很长一段时间里，蒲熠星都压抑自己不爱说话的性格，强迫自己与同事沟通，与客户沟通，这种来自内在的扭曲和强迫让他感到陌生又可怕，而在他用尽心力逼迫自己的情况下，也只是做到正常社交不被边缘化而已。这个世界对于内向的人从来都不公平，他们甚至不再把性格分为内向和外向两种，他们只区分外向和不外向。人际关系是他永恒需要学习的课题，小女友是他在亲密关系这门课的一种学习成果，邓学长是他在朋友关系这门课的一种探索和意外。</p><p>打开schedule，周六标了一个黑色的圈。<br/>蒲熠星陡然想起这是他第一次参加和父母关系无关的丧礼，他自己社交关系里朋友的丧礼。<br/>我还没吃过同龄人的喜宴，倒是先参加了同龄人的葬礼。<br/>蒲熠星和另一位同事受公司委托前去吊唁，和亲友一起坐在接送大巴车上，起得太早，脑子里浑浑噩噩想不了事。</p><p>亡者的故事实在称不上体面，周围的亲友也都讳莫如深。其实倒也不必过分避讳，毕竟来龙去脉已经白纸黑字被渲染了一遍，上了新媒体，阅读量十万加，值得新闻编辑开瓶红酒狂欢。</p><p>乍暖还寒三月初，原油大跌，股债双杀，所有虚拟货币恐慌出逃，疯狂踩踏白骨累累。<br/>那一个月，所有虚拟货币爆仓量60亿美元，比之合约做空凤毛麟角的投资者，几乎只有空仓者才是真正的幸存者。<br/>人总归不是机器，一夜造神，暴富归零，肾上腺素激增的事情在市场里屡见不鲜，真正守住本心衬得上知行合一的寥寥无几。邓学长对自己的专业素养拥有恰如其分的自信，手握两千多万的权益给这份自信加了一份纸面保障。<br/>暴风雨来临的时候，那些数字不再是他的工资、家里人的积蓄、父母的借款、盈利所得，而是被杠杆放大了二十倍的亏损和债务。<br/>硝烟散去海水退潮，斩仓离场清盘认输，多头吐出来的每一个筹码都散发着血液的腥臭。<br/>邓学长在那段时间里个人的状态都有些恍惚，但是那时候的他撑住了，没有倒下。蒲熠星只知道他动用了所有的关系借钱周转，他自己抱着根本追不回来的心情也出借了一笔钱，而所有人不知道的是他又一次加了场外杠杆民间贷款。<br/>五月又一次大跌来临时，火币跌破关机币价，而当时他手上持有的不止是火币，还有火币的合约。<br/>青溪河的水冷不冷无关紧要，他还是没能看到十月份暴涨的曙光。<br/>高知夫妇二人深夜把五岁的女儿扔进了清溪河，也许是觉得自己亲生的孩子生杀予夺无所不能。给公司发完邮件，给父母留好遗言，之后回到南京的别墅里开煤气双双自杀了。</p><p>金钱数字变幻起起落落，资本市场打得头破血流，飘飘然最终还是像尘埃落到生活的实处。不过是一个命格够硬侥幸存活的五岁女孩，背负家破人亡和人言可畏。</p><p>同事和邓学长的父母沟通这公司慰问事宜，蒲熠星去书房里找那个小女孩。<br/>书桌上四个屏幕黑着没有打开也没有被拆卸，小女孩坐在她父亲的人体工学椅上自言自语，小小的身体被遮挡的几乎看不见。<br/>“唔……7减去4等于？”<br/>“3。”<br/>蒲熠星替她解惑，但没人来教教他该怎么用恰当的描述向一个只懂10以内加减法的孩子描述她父母离世的真相。</p><p>邓学长的事在公司里引起了一阵舆论的热闹，但就像是沸水上的水泡，飞速膨胀飞速破裂，只能激起一点水波涟漪，很快被其他的水泡吞并代替。<br/>除火树以外，在proj#52中蒲熠星还接触了另外几位高管，他们很自信，孤注一掷的自信。每年有成千上万个项目希望一朝鱼跃龙门，创始人多少都带点疯魔，没点血性的温吞白水做不了这个。一个个人投资者的失败，在他们的项目里连一个注脚也算不上，二级投资者之于他们，正如同他们之于一级投资者。<br/>跟这个项目的leader半年之后跳槽离职了，以第三方的身份避开竞业协议的麻烦跳槽去了对家，蒲熠星发现还是当初那个Arrow牵的线搭的桥，时至今日他也不再感觉很惊讶。</p><p>“蒲熠星，你也太看得起自己。”</p><p>“你不会以为我在自责吧？”</p><p>“有个人以为自己可以运筹帷幄，但发现并不能掌握他的手里，造成失败和成功的因素都太多了，可能就只是某些人一句话，某个文件的风向，所有相关事务都将会以最快的速度应和。那个人觉得自己无能为力，项目上市、仇家举报、财务造假、高管变动，那个人什么都改变不了。”<br/>郭文韬顿了顿，也不去看蒲熠星，低着头仿似喃喃自语。<br/>“你所看重的乃至视若珍宝的，在别人看来根本不值一提。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>// 上海最贵的公共停车场是80块那北京要豪横一点吧。我擅自怒加十块，真想去收停车费。<br/>// 君彧，源自于君合律所。<br/>// 火币，源自于Huobi Global火币交易平台。<br/>// Avengers Assemble! 复仇者集结，复联四的台词。<br/>// 阅读量10w+是爆款文章的及格线。<br/>// 关机币价是指矿工用挖矿的收益不足以支付消耗的电费。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>